L'enfant qui chercher sa famille
by fenreir
Summary: Les parents de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, on disparu lors d'un crash d'avion, lors d'une "promenade" en foret il rencontra un être qui changera sa vie, mais malgré tout les objectif que Naruto à, il souhaite avant tout retrouvé ses parents.
1. Prologue

**Ceci est une vielle histoire, donc je ne sais pas s'il elle serez a votre gout, je ne l'est jamais montrer a quelqu'un et puis je me suis dit que sa faisait un petit moment quel trainait la donc ..., Sinon Je ne possède pas les œuvres contenue dans cette histoire, elle appartienne a leur auteur respectif.**

* * *

 **L'enfant qui chercher sa famille**

 **Prologue**

Nous sommes dans un pays nommé Ementalia, dans ce pays est peuplé d'étrange créature qui se nomme Pokémon, Ementalia est sans aucun le doute le continent le plus éloigné de tous les autres, le continent le plus proche serait sans aucun doute celui de Hoen.

Ementalia est quand même un endroit où il fait bon vivre, il y a de nombreuses arènes, et de nombreuses salles de concours Pokémon, mais c'est surtout dans ce pays que nous allons rencontrer notre jeune héros.

Il vit dans la ville de Konoha, et il va par le nom de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto est un enfant de treize ans, il a une peau bronzée, des cheveux jaunes rappelant la lumière du soleil, des yeux bleus comme l'océan et trois marques de moustache semblable à celle d'un renard sur chacune de ses joues.

Naruto est un enfant solitaire, quand il avait six ans, ses parents ont disparu, Naruto était encore à l'académie pokémon, a l'écoute de la perte de son père et sa mère, Naruto et devenu silencieux, la joie de vivre qui l'avait à disparaître, à l'école beaucoup de gamin se sont moqué de lui.

Pourquoi, eh bien, Naruto était le fils de Minato Namikaze, un membre du conseil des quatre de sa région, et de Kushina Namikaze la championne d'arène de sa ville, les autres enfants étaient jaloux de lui, mais quand les parents de Naruto disparurent, les autres en font profiter pour lui faire valoir qu'il était qu'un moins que rien.

Naruto n'a plus jamais été le même pour tout ce qui le connaissait, ses amis l'ont même abandonné, les seules qui étaient là pour lui étaient le vieil homme et prof-Pokémon, Sarutobi Hiruzen, et les trois membres du conseil des quatre, Onoki de la terre, A de la foudre et Rasa du vent.

Mais aujourd'hui allait changer, Naruto avait reçu son premier pokémon un goupix, bien qu'il en ait eu un deuxième, personne de sa classe n'était au courant car le professeur en avait marre de voir Naruto prendre les insultes des autres élèves, c'était un pokémon que Minato avait trouvé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un oeuf, mais il y a déjà plus de deux ans le pokémon à éclos, c'était un coupenotte.

Après sa Naruto partit a l'aventure avec un rêve, voyagé dans tous les endroits possibles et essayer de retrouver ses parents, du moins s'il était vivant.

En ce moment même, Naruto était dans une grotte remplie d'eau, c'était un endroit que lui seul connaissait il avait découvert a l'annonce que ses parents étaient porté disparu, à l'intérieur se trouvait un pokémon endormi, un grand oiseau blanc, avec des plaques bleues au niveau des yeux, ainsi que d'autres sur son dos et deux sur sa queux, le pokémon avait également un ventre bleu, il s'agissait d'un Lugia.

Naruto souriait en voyant son ami de longue date endormi, Naruto avait découvert la grotte en fuyant son village, suite à l'annonce de la disparition de ses parents, à l'intérieur il avait trouvé un immense Pokémon blessé, c'était un Lugia, Naruto avait d'abort était subjugé par la beauté de ce pokémon, puis il a ensuite vu que le Lugia était blessé, il a essayé de l'approcher mais le Lugia la repoussait avec une de ses ailes, à cette attaque Naruto s'écrasa contre le mur, mais il n'abandonna pas, il réaprocha le Lugia, qui le regardait étrangement; Naruto s'approcha de lui et sortit quelque baie Oran de sa poche et le mit devant la gueule du Pokémon légendaire, ce dernier les renifla et les mangea, c'est suite à ça que Naruto a connu Lugia.

Mais Naruto a continué à voir Lugia, à le nourrir et à l'aider à récupérer de son aile blessé, mais même quand son aile fut réparée, le Lugia n'est jamais parti, le pokémon et rester près du blond qui l'avait soigné et câlinait, Lugia était clairement charmé par Naruto, et voulait que ce dernier devienne son dresseur.

Mais comment un Pokémon sauvage comme lui pouvait faire comprendre à Naruto, qui devait être son entraineur, c'est alors que le Pokémon a eu un déclic, un jour quand Naruto fut parti de la caverne, Lugia plongeant dans l'eau de la grotte, allant jusqu'au fond pour ensuite se frayer un chemin vers un endroit étroit, mais le légendaire reussi, au fond de cet aller étroit se trouvait un collier avec un cristal bleu azure, ligua le prit et retourna la ou le blond lui rendait visite puis il attendit patiament leur prochaine réunion.

Le lendemain, Lugia donna le collier à Naruto et quand ce dernier le prit il put entendre la voix de Lugia pedant un bref instant, le message était bref mais précis.

"Capture moi quand tu pourras voyager, je veux être un de tes pokémon."

Et après sa, Naruto promis au légendaire oiseau de l'océan, qui l'attrapait et qu'ensemble il voyagerait pour se faire plein d'amis et réaliser leurs rêves.

Et ce jour était arrivé.

Lugia commença à ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir, son futur dresseur, il poussa un petit rugissement de contement, Naruto fouilla dans son sac et sortit une pokéball irrégulière, il s'agissait d'une pokéball blanche et à la place de l'anneau noir qui séparait les deux partit celui-ci était rouge, c'était une honor ball.

Lugia approcha sa tête de la pokéball, puis il la toucha avec son museau, la procédure de capture se produisit alors, le légendaire se fit absorber par une énergie rouge qui le fit rentrer dans la pokéball, ce dernier roulé trois fois sur elle-même avec un bruit, puis on entendit le bruit de la capture à travers l'arène, Naruto ramassa la pokéball et la rangea dans sa sacoche.

Du coté de Lugia, eh bien, le Pokémon légendaire était ravi d'avoir le blond comme dresseur, et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher à l'intérieur de sa ball.

 _"Merci, Naruto-kun, je te récompenserai bientôt, pour le moment voyage ensemble."_

* * *

 _Voila en espérant que sa vous a plus, je posterais le chapitre 1 plus tard, je veux déjà voir si cette histoire vous plait._


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **Jalousie et une histoire**

Naruto marcher en direction de Nami, c'était la première ville qu'il voulait visiter car elle contenait une arène Pokémon, ça faisait plus de deux semaines depuis la capture de son ami, il avait même réussi à attraper de nouveaux Pokémon, deux pour être précis, un Etourmi et un Barpeau.

Et en deux semaines tout ses Pokémon avait bien grandi, il avait visité la ville de Tanzaku car il y avait eu une session d'entrainement avec d'autres dresseurs, sa à permit à Naruto d'entraîner tous ses Pokemon mis a par Lugia qui avait une grande puissance et que son dresseur ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

Mais cet entrainement lui a servi car il a gardé contact avec son partenaire d'entrainement, c'était une fille de son âge qui voyageait pour devenir comme son grand-père, elle voulait devenir championne d'arène de type dragon, cette jeune fille qui avait été son partenaire se nommait Sandra.

Sandra a même donné deux cadeaux à Naruto, le premier était une pierre feu pour son Goupix, le deuxième était un léger baiser sur sa joue droite, après sa il s'était quitté en souhaitant bonne chance à l'autre et en se promettant de se revoir.

Lugia était contrarié, apparemment le pokémon légendaire n'avait pas apprécié le fait que Sandra avait donné un baiser sur la joue de son maître. Est-ce que Lugia était Jaloux ou plutôt jalouse.

Naruto était rougissant du baiser de Sandra, il mentirait en disant qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce petit cadeau en plus de la pierre feu, il a utilisé cette dernière sur son Goupix qui avait été ravi d'avoir évoluer en Feunard, d'ailleurs l'entrainement avec Sandra a fait évolue Barpeau en Milobellus et Coupenotte en Incisache.

Naruto était même plutôt fier en y repensant, peu de dresseurs ordinaires pouvait avoir comme ami un Lugia et avoir fait évolué deux de leur Pokémon.

Mais en ce moment Naruto devait se diriger vers Nami, il devait encore traverser la forêt écarlate, surement la seul forêt au monde ou il poussait des arbres aux feuilles rouges.

Naruto se souvient que ses parents lui parlaient beaucoup de ce lieu, il lui racontait que dans cette forêt ce trouver un Pokémon Rare, un pokémon n'apparaissant que les soirs de pleine lune, mais ce ne sont que des légendes, Naruto fut tiré de ses pensées soudainement quand il aperçut une petite fille, elle avait les cheveux violets lui arrivant dans le dos, et des yeux bleus océan comme lui, puis la petite fille courut, Naruto décida alors d'aller après elle.

Naruto aperçu la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises, et pourtant quand la jeune fille semblait le regardait, elle retournait son dos pour se remaitre courir, tout ce que Naruto remarquait était que cette jeune fille l'éloignait du chemin de la forêt.

Finalement la course-poursuite s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre où se trouvait, une tombe ? et pourquoi cette jeune fille volait au-dessus de la tombe était-ce un fantôme ! Cette pensée jeta un froid dans le dos de Naruto, il ne croyait pas vraiment au fantôme, mais il savait que les fillettes de sept ans ne pouvaient voler.

Rassemblant son courage, Naruto s'approcha de la pierre tombale sur laquelle la petite fille l'attendait, une fois suffisamment proche il put lire le nom dessus, Mia Sinu, en dessous était la description.

 _Une petite fille aimante et joyeuse_

 _Tué par un pokémon des ténébres_

Naruto ne pouvait apercevoir les dates correctement mais rien que le premier chiffre se passait déjà bien avant sa naissance, si cette tombe appartenait à la petite fille, elle avait alors plus d'une siècle.

Naruto avala la bile qui l'avait dans la gorge puis il entendit la petite fille sanglotait.

- _Papa et Maman ne sont plus venu me rendre visite, ils m'ont abandonné. Sniff Sniff._

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, cette petite fille pensait que ses parents l'avaient abandonné, Naruto allait lui parler mais il remarqua une feuille tombant de l'arbre et qui venait de s'arrêter en face de ses yeux, la feuille lévitait dans las air, comme si le temps s'arrêter, puis le son, les pleure et les gémissements de la petite fille semblaient ne plus pouvoir être entendus, Naruto remarqua son environnement fané, le décor devenait noir, il ne voyait plus rien, sauf la petite fille et la pierre tombale.

Puis Naruto aperçu un Pokémon, il flottait derrière la petite file, le pokémon semblait être vêtu de noir, une substance rouge ornait autour de son cou et de la fumée blanche cachée son visage, Naruto a pu apercevoir un œil bleu comme le sien.

-Qui ... Qui est tu ? _Demanda Naruto au Pokémon noir, Naruto avait également peur, bon sang qu'est qui n'allait pas rond dans sa tête._

 _-Je suis Darkrai, le Pokémon qui a tué la petite fille._

-Impossible, un Pokémon ne peut tuer un humain !

Darkrai regarda Naruto dans les yeux, même si ce dernier ne le montrer pas, il était choqué, un humain ne l'accusait pas ?

 _-Veux-tu une histoire, humain._ Naruto hocha la tête.

- _Il y a longtemps, cette fillette venait jouer dans cette forêt, elle venait jouer tous les jours, et tous les pokémon semblaient l'apprécier, même moi qui vivais dans les recoins sombres de la forêt et n'apparaissent que les soirs de pleine lune, j'apreçiait cette petite fille, mais hélas un jour la petite fille escalada un arbre et elle est tombée, je suis sorti de mon ombre pour essayer de la ... mais c'était trop tard, la tête de la fillette avait frappé un rocher la tuant sur le coup, j'ai tenu le corps de la jeune fille pensant qu'elle se réveiller mais non, en plus de cela des humains avait vu la scène et m'avait accusé d'avoir tué cette fille, sur le coup j'étais en colère alors je les ai chassés, j'ai pris soin d'enterrer son corps au pied de l'arbre ou elle est morte, j'ai moi-même marqué les mots sur la tombe, après sa mort, j'ai veillé sur elle, j'ai vu un couple humain déposait des fleurs chaque jour ici et pleuré à chaque fois, puis un jour ils ont arrêté et le fantôme de Mia était triste de ne plus recevoir de visite, depuis lors elle attend un jour que son Papa ou sa Maman viennent se recueillir, d'ailleurs plus je te vois plus tu me rappelles son père._

A la fin de l'histoire, l'environnement redevenait comme avant, le temps semblait reprendre son cours, Darkrai était encore derrière la jeune fille qui pleuré.

Naruto repensa alors à l'histoire de Darkrai, plus précisément aux derniers mots, il eut alors une petite idée.

-Mia voudrait tu pardonnais à ton vieux père de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite.

La petite fille et Darkrai regardèrent Naruto, la fille se dirigea vers ce qu'elle croyait être son père et l'engloba dans une étreinte, mais au lieu de traverser le corps de Naruto, elle pouvait sentir sa peau et la chaleur de son corps, elle sentit même les bras de Naruto l'englobaient dans une étreinte.

 _-Comment ?_ S'interrogea Darkrai

Puis soudain une lumière engloba Naruto et la petite fille, la lumière les englober pendant cinq minutes, avant de disparaître, laissant un Naruto et une petite fille réelle dans ses bras qui étaient visiblement endormis.

Le Darkrai n'en pouvait croire ses yeux, ce blondinet avait ramené un mort a la vie, que ... quoi ... comment, puis le Pokémon des ténèbres entendit la voix de Naruto.

-Tout ce qu'elle voulait était avoir à nouveau un parent pour veiller sur elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est vivante mais à partir de ce jour cette fille sera mon enfant, elle sera Mia Sinu Uzumaki Namikaze.

-Darkrai tu n'a pas tué Mia, et je pense qu'elle ne t'a jamais considéré comme son meurtrier, pourquoi ne deviendrais tu pas son Pokémon et son ami ?

Le pokémon du cauchemar ne dit rien, mais regarda Naruto qui lui tendit une pokéball, une larme s'échappa de son œil bleu avant de toucher la pokéball et de se laisser capturer.

Une fois la capture terminée, Naruto rangea la pokéball dans son sac et prit désormais sa fille avec lui, en se retournant Naruto vu un couple, une femme aux cheveux violets et un homme blond, l'homme ressemblait beaucoup à son père d'ailleurs, tous les deux avait un sourire sur leur visage avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à travers les ombres et la lumière.

Naruto sourit, les parents de sa fille étaient contents que ce soit lui qu'il ... minute, les parents de la ..., il avait vu des fantômes, comme tout homme logique Naruto regarda aux alentours et fit la première chose logique, courir avec sa fille dans les bras.

* * *

 **Bon, Voila désolé de ne pas avoir poster la suite de cette histoire, mais je n'en ai pas plus envie de tout simplement, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**


	3. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **En route vers Nami**

Sa mère a été recueillie Mia comme son enfant, cette dernière a même été heureuse, d'être encore là, plus encore, son plus grand son Pokémon, mais il y avait un détail qui avait choisi Naruto, Mia ne pas se rappeler de rien a part le jour ou elle s'est réveiller.

Darkrai, plutôt que ravi de se protéger sur l'enfant, et ne reste jamais dans sa Pokéball, mais dans l'ombre de Mia, personne ne le remarquait mais Mia savait qu'il était le grâce au lien qu'il l'était désormais.

En même temps que Naruto était sur le chemin de la ville de Nami, Mia était à ses coté mangeant une pomme tout marchant et admirant également le paysage. Naruto aperçu soudainement être humain, une fille de son âge qui avait les cheveux bleu-nuit coiffé en tête de cheval, elle a été mince de tête, la jeune adolescente tourna la tête vers Naruto et s'effondra sur le sol.

Naruto et sa fille accourut vers l'adolescente blessée, naruto vérifia son poux et soupira de soulagement quant à envoyer son cœur encore battre, il lança une de ses pokéball dans l'air qui fit apparaître étourmi.

-Etourmi, s'il te plaît, trouve une clairière proche et sécurisée.

Le Pokémon s'envola peut plus haut pour regardé aux alentour, et aperçu une clairière au pied d'une cascade, le Pokemon revint vers son dresseur et fit signe de suivre, Naruto prit alors la jeune demoiselle inconsciente et suivit Etourmi, Mia derrière lui.

Une fois arrivant sur place, Naruto déballa son sac à dos, il sortit deux tente pliable et la plaça sur l'herbe avant de détacher leur sangle, une fois la sangle enlever, la tente se forma automatiquement, Naruto fit immédiatement pareille avec la deuxième , il sortit immédiatement son sac de couchage et la plaça dans la tente, une fois l'installateur intérieur il a l'adolescence dans il remarque que ses vêtements étaient ensanglanté.

Comme tout homme logique Naruto les enlevés, et en enlevant il s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seulement amoché à la tête, elle avait une entaille profonde, Naruto cria alors une fille de lui a apporté les fournitures médicales, quantitatives sa fille revint avec le matériel demandait, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une entaille sur son estomac.

Mia prit soin de prendre les vêtements de la jeune inconnu avant de pouvoir désinfecter la plaie, pendentif ce temps, Naruto était sortit prendre le bois pour pouvoir alimenter le feu, il ramassa également quelque chose pour manger pour ses Pokémon, même Naruto trouve important que ses Pokemon mange un dessert et quelque fruit.

Quant Naruto eu finit sa cueillette, il entendit la voix venant de la route allant à Nami, le se cacha rapidement et observa seulement pour voir, Sasuke Uchiwa et son chien de compagnie Haruno Sakura qui tenait dans son principal ruban de concours.

"Sasuke-kun, tu as été super cool contre cette prostituée, j'espère que mourra, et grâce a toi j'ai pu avoir mon premier ruban sa allée a la salle de concours"

"De toute façon elle était faible, je ne pense pas qu'elle survivra à l'attaque de mon Mangriff"

En entendant sa, naruto était en colère, ce fut ce trou du cul qui a attaqué cette jeune fille, Naruto se lui a donné une bonne leçon, il n'a jamais été, il n'a même pas aidé la jeune fille car il n'a pas était témoin de ce que passé et la jeune fille voyagé seul, il a promis que cette Uchiwa et sa chienne un poil rose serait punit.

Naruto décida de retourner au camp pour aider la jeune femme, une fois au camp, Naruto vu Mia joué avec son Darkrai, il sourit à cette vogue, il cria alors une Mia qu'il était revenu, cette dernière le salut avant de revenir a ces activité.

Un peu plus tard, tout le Pokémon de Naruto était entré de manger, et Naruto et Mia les regardaient, Etourmi et Incisache, mange côte à côte, alors que Feunard a un peu éloigné avec Darkrai, dans l'eau il y avait Milobellus et Lugia, mangeant et se baignant actuellement.

Naruto rangea ses Pokémon dans son Pokéball puis partit en direction de la tente du jeune inconnu, il remarqua ses Pokeball, elle surement être coordinatrice car la discussion qu'il avait écouté était vraiment arrivé et ce qui était la casse, alors cette jeune fille avait déjà un repassé son concours Pokémon, mais Naruto allé lui redonner son ruban.

En sortant de la tente, Naruto appelle Darkrai, ce dernier se présente à un Naruto alors que la lune se sépare.

-Darkrai, cette jeune femme c'est fait agressé et c'est volé un Ruban de concours, j'aimerai que tu le récupère.

\- _Qui le détient?_

-Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux émeraude, elle voyage avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui sont coiffés en cul de Couaneton.

Darkrai fit un signe à Naruto et disparut dans l'ombre.

Ce n'est que dans cinq minutes que Darkrai revint avec le dit objet, un Ruban Bleu, le remit d'un Naruto avant de disparaître dans l'ombre et de retourner à Mia.

 **Le matin Matin**

Mia fut réveille par horreur hurlement lointain, Arceus tout puissant un hurlement comme sa était pas humain ni Pokémon, l'enfant de Naruto sortit donc de sa tante pour bien voir son Pokémon, ceux de son père et d'autre manger le petit La jeune fille s'entraîne dans la deuxième tente mais l'odeur du pancake l'appela en premier.

Du coté de Naruto, il a regardé la jeune fille dormir, il pensais que l'allaiter dormir encore peut se diriger vers la sortie, quand la main se rétablit, se rétablit et vit l'adolescente lentement les yeux.

-Est ce que tu m'a sauvé? _Demanda la jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleu nuit_

-Oui, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et tu est?

-Koyuki, Kazahana Koyuki, merci de m'avoir aidé, je ...

-Allons, allons, que diriez-vous de venir manger un morceau, j'ai déjà préparateur à manger, je vois d'ailleurs ma fille manger sans nous.

Koyuki accepte et se prépare à suivre son sauveur, mais elle remarqua qu'elle portait des bandages et seulement ses sous vêtements, elle vit ses vêtements un coté de son sac de couchage.

Koyuki sortit un peu plus tard de la tente, habille cette fois ci, elle vit une petite fille aux cheveux violette manger goulûment de pancake, et que Naruto qui soit ensemble être son père ... père assister une minute, le blond avait son âge, ce qui signifie que cette fille est adoptée, elle décida d'en parler plus tard avec le blond, mais pour le moment elle avait la faim, elle vit même ses trois Pokémon, Pashmilla, Vivaldaim et Roselia qui était en train de manger avec d ' autre Pokemon.

En train de regarder autour d'elle un Lugia et un Darkrai, ces deux personne avait deux légendaire avec eux, elle allait s'évanouir mais hélas son estomac lui dit d'abord d'allé manger.

En s'asseyant une table, Naruto lui fit signe de se servir avant que le dernier ne fouille dans son sac, pour sortir sa boîte de ruban, Koyuki se rappela alors la perte de son ruban, une cause du Mangriff.

Naruto lui tendit la boîte à l'ouvrant, Koyuki remarqua au contenu, son ruban bleu ciel, commenter, ce garçon avait récupérer sont ruban pour elle, elle a pris la boîte et le souvenir Naruto du fond de son cœur.

-Merci Naruto-kun, merci commente l'eut vous trouver.

-Le pokémon de ma fille a été le chercher chez les personnes qui ont volé le Mangriff n'était pas sauvage, il a appartenu à mes anciens camarades de classe, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Koyuki fut satisfaite de la réponse de Naruto, mais intérieurement elle grimaçait, elle ne pourrait porter plainte, mais au moins son ruban avait sauf.

Pendant le repas, Naruto a déclaré son rêve, commenter il avait rencontré ses Pokémon, il lui raconta comment Mia était devenu sa fille alors que cette dernière était partie jouer avec son Darkrai et les autres Pokémon.

Quant Koyuki entendit la partie de Mia elle était un peu apeuré, une mort réincarné, mais la petite fille inoffensif plutôt et mignonne, elle décida d'en faire l'abstraction.

Koyuki raconta aussi son histoire d'un fils sauveur, commenter ses parents étaient morts au sein d'une avalanche, commenter son oncle gérait l'arène de combat maintenant.

Après la conversation, Naruto proposa un Koyuki de se joindre à lui et sa fille, elle accepta l'offre, après tout Naruto l'avait sauvé et aidé, c'était la moindre des choses.


End file.
